Conventionally, various proposals have been made to prevent dripping of a content liquid remaining on the periphery of a spout after a required amount of the content liquid stored in a container has been poured from the spout.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a spout plug in which a protrusion is formed along the outer peripheral edge of an open end of a spout, and on the upper surface of this protrusion, a curved surface of which the diameter is increased as it is distant from the open end is formed, whereby liquid dripping is prevented by improving drip prevention property.